The present invention relates to a nursing cover for use by a mother in nursing an infant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover or bib having specific features which allow easy nursing of an infant while also providing an improved cover for a nursing mother and her infant.
Previous bibs and nursing covers are described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat Nos. 3,423,761 to Nickerson; 4,144,593 to Timmons; 4,458,365 to Wood; 4,528,699 to Hughes; 4,663,782 to Knox et al.; and 4,924,528 to Trombetti-Dickens.
By the present invention there is provided an improved cover for nursing mothers which allows easy access to the infant for feeding along with improved viewing features which allow the mother to view the infant and also providing improved ventilation for the infant even while covered.